Lollipop
by kikakakika
Summary: Of apple, secret crush, and a fairy tale, a collection of drabbleish one-shots starring Kaito Kuroba and Shinichi Kudo. Chapter 18: R is for Rain. "Forgot your umbrella?"
1. A is for Apple

Warning: AU

* * *

_They say an apple a day keeps the doctor away_

A nurse pops her head inside Shinichi's examining room and announces that the next patient is going to come in 5 minutes. She also says that the patient is the ever-so-loyal, Kaito Kuroba.

Shinichi feels a headache is coming when he know he has an appointment with Kaito, again. It's not like he hate Kaito or something. Shinichi treats every patient with care, and Kaito is not an exception.

There is only one problem. Every appointment they have, Kaito keeps asking him out.

"Hello good doctor~" A voice pulls Shinichi out of his daydream.

"Hello Kaito, how are you today?" Why yes of course Shinichi is already on first-name basis with Kaito, the man comes into Shinichi's workplace every three days for almost 2 months already.

"I feel great every time I see you doctor!"

"Any new symptom I should aware?"

"I think it's still the same with the last time I was here."

Cue an unwanted headache here, "And I already told you that you have minor malnutrition the last time. Did you eat your apples Kaito?"

"I would, but then I will have no reason to see you again doctor!"

"Please eat your fruits Kaito; it'll help you."

"Please go out with me doctor?"

"We've been through this Kaito; I don't want to go out with you." Such an annoying, annoying headache

"Are you seeing someone at the moment doctor?"

"No, this subject doesn't have anything to do with an apple Kaito!"

"Go out with me doctor?"

"Kaito!"

"Please?"

"Yes! Yes, I would go out with you! Are you happy now?"

"Very happy, I'll meet you at Jones' tonight at 7."

Kaito gets up from his chair; bends over Shinichi's table to gives the fuming doctor kiss right on the lips. And then he marches to the exit, oblivious to a flushed Shinichi he left behind.

"Oh, and good doctor, I'll eat my apples for you."

_I say if the doctor is cute, screw the fruit._

* * *

should i put a warning for AU or established relationship in future chapters?

review and tell me what you think :D


	2. B is for Balloon

Three times, Shinichi notices Kaito is secretly steals a glance at the balloon stall for three times already.

"Do you want a balloon Kaito?"

Kaito quickly stares back at Shinichi, "No, balloon is for kiddies."

Shinichi smiles at his boyfriend obviously insincere denial, "Are you sure?"

"Yup." Kaito looks at the balloon stall again, the owner start making a tiger-shaped balloon for some brunette kid, and he pouts. "It's getting late, and Shinichi get to pick the last game before we go home~"

"Let's go to the Ferris wheel."

They quickly go to the ride and get a seat. As the attraction goes higher and higher, the couple are enjoying themselves, chatting quietly while watching the gleaming light of Tokyo at night.

"Why were you pestering me earlier about balloon anyway?"

"Because I saw you stared at the balloon stall all day long."

"I did not; I stared at you all day long!"

"Oh yeah that's right, but you did steal lots of glances at the balloon."

"Did not!"

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night sweetheart~" Shinichi grins when he saw his lover sulk cutely at his comment, "there is nothing wrong with liking balloons you know."

"Balloon is for kiddies!"

"There is also nothing wrong with childishness once in awhile."

"You have enough mocking material of me; don't need to add childishness to that pile."

Shinichi only smiles at Kaito's statement. He hugs Kaito close and they enjoy the rest of the ride in comfortable silence.

When the attraction finished, Shinichi get dragged by Kaito to the exit when he stops his boyfriend abruptly, "You go and wait me at the exit, I need to do something first."

A look of utter confusion cross Kaito's face, but he only shrugs and do as he was told. Shinichi wanders to the balloon stall and buys the tiger balloon that Kaito wanted. He runs to catch up with Kaito and silently gives the tiger balloon. Kaito says nothing but a soft thanks and starts playing with the toy. He keeps playing all the way home.

Kaito is damn adorable, and Shinichi loves him for it.


	3. C is for Cat

Kaito is reading a comic peacefully on the couch when his boyfriend barged in to their apartment. He watches amusedly as Shinichi sits and leans on his shoulder with that content smile on the face.

"So, how's Ran-nee?"

"She's great! She settles down nicely on her new apartment."

"That's good to hear." Kaito really is happy for Ran. He always thought that Ran would be furious at Shinichi and him when they announced their relationship at everyone. Unlike Shinichi, Kaito aware of Ran obvious crush on his boyfriend that time, so Kaito expect Ran would hate him forever for stealing his crush, or maybe gave him the evil look for months.

"Do you know that Ran got a roommate?"

But Ran didn't explode like Kaito's assumption. She just congratulated him and Shinichi, hugged him and said 'welcome to the family'. And don't forget her threat; she will break Kaito's ribs if he dares to break Shinichi's heart. Tough woman Ran is.

"Yeah? What's her name?"

Ran didn't mad because she moved on and already dating someone, namely dr. Araide. They make a lovely couple. A weight suddenly drops on his lap; Shinichi looks up from his newly acquired pillow.

"It's a he, his name is Mika, and he is damn adorable." Shinichi says with a fond smile on his lips.

Kaito's free hand automatically runs on Shinichi's soft black hair. He mumbles unintelligibly, urging his boyfriend to go on.

"He run around the apartment all the time, and he eat the food that I made with so much happiness that makes my heart goes warm."

Kaito frowns, he got to eat Shinichi's homemade cooking after at least 3 months after they're together! And this Mika guy got to eat it the very first time he met Shinichi. Kaito feels a tiny-bit jealous.

"He keeps making these happy noises whenever I pat his head, and he always snuggles me every time he got a chance!"

Kaito hand stays still, how dare this guy steal a hug from his lovely boyfriend! Kaito instantly doesn't like him.

"He's so affectionate; I would love to have Mika stays over at my house too."

That's it, Kaito is officially jealous. He's so distracted he doesn't realize when Shinichi throws him a wicked grin.

"Mika also has this adorable white fur around the neck that looks like a collar!"

Wait, white fur?

It must be the pure confused look on Kaito face that sends Shinichi clutches his stomach in laughter. After some time he manages to says something to Kaito.

"Oh my god, you are jealous! You are jealous over a cat!"

Realization dawns upon Kaito. He feels his cheeks heats up in embarrassment at his boyfriend words. The word that struck straight at home.

"You thought Mika is a human didn't you?" Shinichi says between his bubbling laughter.

"Did not!"

"You know that I would never leave you for anyone else in the world" Shinichi gets up from the couch and pecks Kaito's lips, "Now I'm going to make my lovely boyfriend a smoothie to cool his burning jealousy."

Still giggling quietly, Shinichi makes a beeline to the kitchen, "Jealousy over a cute cat!"


	4. D is for Doodles

Warning: School AU

* * *

Shinichi has a secret crush.

His secret crush sits on his left side in the class, two rows before Shinichi's own table. He has been crushing over this guy for almost half a year already. Shinichi's crush name is Kaito Kuroba.

Today, as usual, Shinichi sits quietly at his last class, bored out of his mind. As he listening half-heartily at his teacher lecture about human excretory system, his mind wanders to certain magician.

_I wonder if his hair is naturally untamable like that _

Shinichi's gaze turns to the left, at a bored Kaito Kuroba. Shinichi smile when he sees Kaito's hand moving absent-mindedly on his notes, Kaito also run his hand on his hair occasionally. Suddenly Kaito's face lit up, he starts scribbling something on the paper with a small smile on his face.

_Funny how someone's smile could brighten up my whole day like this_

The next day Shinichi gets confused when he finds a looseleaf on his desk. There is doodle of a guy with wild hair, who wears a monocle and also a waving hand beside it, a universal sign for hello. There is also a scribbling on the paper, it looks familiar but Shinichi can't remember to whom that handwriting belongs.

'You are very cute dear detective; may I have the pleasure to know you better?'

Honestly, Shinichi is really flattered after he read the note. He would never guess that he has a secret admirer. At the last class, Shinichi decides to refuse the secret admirer offer. He grabs a pen and start writing on the backside of the looseleaf, planning to leave it on his desk for the secret admirer to take.

'I'm really happy you sent me this note, but I already got my eyes on someone at the moment, sorry.'

Shinichi throws a secret glance at his lovely crush, Kaito decide to pass his last class by moving his pen around his fingers. When Kaito's hand fails and his pen drops noisily on the floor. Every eye in the class turn to look at him, Kaito grins sheepishly and picks his pen up. Shinichi spontaneously grins when he sees Kaito starts stuttering an apology to the teacher.

_Kaito is too adorable; I don't think I can get over this crush that easily._

There is new looseleaf on Shinichi's table the next morning. The new doodle is the monocle guy, with a big grin, and a hand that curled into a thumb up.

'That's too bad, but I still can be your friend right? I've been told that I make a good friend'

Shinichi feels his lips curled into a small smile. His secret admirer sure is confident about himself.

'I don't mind as you are okay with that. So, are you someone from my class?'

Days passed and Shinichi still passing notes with the secret admirer. They talked about anything and everything. Shinichi falls into comfortable routine for his last class every day, writing a reply for the doodled looseleaf and steal glances at his unattainable crush.

'So dear detective, we've been passing notes for almost a month already. Do you mind if I ask a little personal question?' the doodle is the monocle guy, with two hands that fisted together.

'Shoot, I don't promise to answer your question tough'

'That's okay. Do you remember your first reply to me? May I know the lucky one who has caught your attention dear detective?' the drawing is as always the monocle guy, with big question mark beside it.

'Whoa, I didn't expect this from you. He has the cutest untamable black locks in our class. I won't tell you his name tough.'

'He sounds adorable. Tell me more about him? Look like you are very happy talking about your crush' there is still the monocle guy, with a fallen 3 as a smile on the paper.

'He is adorable; he has this obsession about magic and always looking so bored at the last class.'

'Have you ever confessed your crush on him?'

'No, I'm not brave enough to do that. You are the only person I've ever told about my crush.'

There is no doodled looseleaf on Shinichi's desk today. Shinichi thinks bunch of horrible scenario in his head all day long.

_He didn't draw any doodle yesterday, is he mad at me? Does he realize that Kaito is my crush? What if he tells Kaito about me? _

The bell rings when Shinichi decides to investigate who sent him all those doodled looseleaf. As he packs up his back, get up from his chair and ready to go home. Someone suddenly holds a looseleaf in front of him.

There is drawing of a guy with wild hair, who wears a monocle and also a waving hand beside it, the monocle guy doodle.

'You are very cute dear detective! Sincerely, your secret admirer'

Shinichi looks up to see the one who holds the paper, there stands Kaito Kuroba. He feels his cheek getting red when Kaito smile brightly at him.

"May I have the pleasure to know you better, dear detective?"

* * *

fluff makes the world goes round~

review and tell me what you think :D


	5. E is for Exams

Kaito likes to watch people.

Not in some weird, Izaya-like way of course. He just likes to watch people's expression sometimes, the way they dress, the way they act, and maybe make wild guess about who they are based on his observation.

Usually he guess wrong tough, like that one time on his date with Shinichi when he tried to guess who was man with a black suit that came after them in the restaurant. Kaito guessed the man was a young executive that came for a dinner date, turned out the suit man was their chef.

What kind of chef would wear a suit for work anyway? Weird

Random things aside, right now Kaito sits comfortably on a couch in the living room. In front of him sits his boyfriend, the lovely Shinichi Kudo, in the middle of a forest made of books. Shinichi is studying for an entrance exam the very next day.

Kaito knows Shinichi is doing a pretty hard question by the way Shinichi's eyebrows furrow slightly as he chews his bottom lips nervously. He knows that look, Shinichi's look of pure concentration. Usually Kaito get to see that look when Shinichi's is making their dinner's dessert, fully concentrated while trying squeeze the right amount of whip cream on top of homemade cake.

Bless Shinichi and his ability to bake yummy cakes for Kaito.

Right now, Shinichi has a self-satisfied expression on his face, lips curled into a half-smirk as flips his book to do the next question. Kaito usually get to see that smug look on Shinichi whenever the boy manages to beat a challenge, be it a difficult case or a mathematic question.

Most of the times, Kaito always want to kiss the smirk away from Shinichi's lips. Because Shinichi always throw him that smirk right after he proves Kaito's theory wrong every time they watch a mystery movie together

Kaito can't help it. He got zero deducting skill and Shinichi is damn good detective.

Kaito sees his boyfriend's shoulders drop as he start playing with his fingers. It's a sign, either Shinichi is tired, or he is bored. Kaito can feel that this exam really take its toll on Shinichi, Maybe he should take Shinichi somewhere after he's done with the exam, probably to the suit chef restaurant. No matter how ridiculous Kaito thinks the chef is, that restaurant has really good foods.

"I'm going to make lemon tea, want some?"

Shinichi's face lit up at Kaito's offer. Shinichi and his unhealthy liking for anything lemony.

"Yes please!"

* * *

Izaya Orihara is one of my favorite characters, that guy is awesome.

review and tell me what you think :D


	6. F is for Fairy Tale

Warning: Medieval AU

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a little prince from a far away kingdom. His father was a wise man who ruled their kingdom greatly. Ever since the little prince knew the meaning of words, he had always been told that he would become a great man, the next ruler of his kingdom, the successor of his father's glory.

One day, a traveling merchant came to the castle. With him came a young boy with unruly black hair and warm smile. The little prince was so happy; it's the first time he had someone at his age to play with. The merchant boy took him to play outside the castle gate, taught the little prince many kinds of games that he had never played before.

The merchant and his son stayed for a week at the town. On the last day of the merchant's stays, the prince told the merchant boy that he wanted the boy to stay, he was so sad knowing that his new friend had to go so soon.

"Don't worry little prince! I'll come back to your castle; I will never leave you forever!"

The little prince grew up and became a fine young man. He was a smart and talented prince, respected and loved by everyone around the kingdom. All the years that passed, the prince still remember the promise made by the merchant boy. After all, the merchant boy was the first who showed him the world outside the castle, the first friend the prince had ever made.

But he was not the only one who remembered that promise; the merchant boy did come back to the castle. He told the little prince that he want to be a knight, the prince's knight. For that, he would leave the kingdom, looking for knowledge and wisdom until he's worthy to be the prince's knight.

"I have to go my prince; I will come back after I become someone who can protect you!"

The prince felt warmth spreading around his body when he heard about who his dear friend wanted to be, the passion that radiating from the merchant boy when he talked about his dream. The prince felt something inside him move when he saw the merchant boy's eagerness for a new adventure.

Little did he know that it were butterflies, fluttering its colorful wings. A sign that told something beautiful slowly blossom inside the price's heart.

Years later the merchant boy came back to the castle. With him came tales about wisdom, bravery, other good deeds that he'd done for his kingdom. The prince waste no time to make the merchant boy his knight.

Ladies came with fame at the knight. The prince was happy for his friend; he knew how nice it was to have someone beside him, even if for a moment. An experience that came from many failed attempt of arranged engagement by his father. But it didn't stop the burning feeling in his heart every time the prince saw the knight holding hands with some fair maiden.

Months later he learnt that burning feeling was called jealousy.

The prince kept quiet about his newfound love. He knew he could never do anything about it because he was a prince. All his life he'd been told he would marry a beautiful princess; he had no right to marry a knight. He accepted that, accepted his miserable fate. Accepted that he would forever had his love around, be there to protect him but never there to be loved.

One day the knight came to the prince chamber. He told the prince that he had always loved him, ever since he met the prince the very first time when they were little boys. He also told the prince that he already got the king's blessing to marry his son. The prince became even more shocked when he saw the love of his life got down on one knee,

"Will you grace me the joy of marrying you my prince?"

Needless to say they lived happily ever after.


	7. G is for Glasses

Not many people know that Kaito has a thing for glasses.

Aoko knows of course, they're best friend since they were in nappies. Kaito confided in her about his not-so-secret crush on his lover when Shinichi was still Kaito's friend, why would he keeps something as silly as glasses fetish from his best friend?

Not to mention Aoko makes a great partner whenever they decided to watch criminal mind and swoon together over glasses-wearing Spencer Reid.

Kaito snaps from his daydreaming when he sees someone in the living room. Shinichi sits in front of a laptop, typing away some document, with black, thick rimmed glasses perching on his pretty nose.

"I'm home."

Shinichi looks up from screen and face Kaito. His bright blue eyes look even brighter thanks to the dark frame, "Welcome home."

"What's that?"

"That?" Shinichi's focus is drawn back to the screen, "This is an article about fingerprint for my paper."

"No, that glasses!"

Shinichi touch the specs' frame irritably and Kaito feels his breath hitches, "What's wrong with my glasses?"

"Why are you wearing glasses? I thought you use contacts!"

"I lost my contacts at campus today, so I have to use my spare glasses."

Kaito feels his cheeks heating up. Sure his lover is good-looking, sometimes cute, and generally awesome, but glasses-wearing Shinichi? That's just too much.

"Listen, when Aoko saw me today she told me you have a thing for glasses guy." Shinichi smirks, looking all irresistible, "What do you think?"

"I think you should ditch contact lenses." Kaito laughs heartily when his roommate-slash-boyfriend yelps after Kaito tackles him down, "Because you look damn good with glasses."

* * *

Megane danshi are awesome

review and tell me what you think :D


	8. H is for Home

Warning: AU, chibi!KaiShin

* * *

It's a nice afternoon. The wind blows slowly across the park, making fallen leaves fluttering around and scatter on the ground. There are two boys on the swings, enjoying the cool breeze and each other company.

"Are you okay Shin-chan?"

The black haired boy looks at bright blue eyes that belong to his friend, "I'm okay."

"You were quiet." The other boy fidgets around on the swing, "Are you sad Shin-chan?"

"Maybe."

"Why?"

"You know my holiday ends tomorrow," Shinichi starts rocking his swings slowly, "I have to go back home."

"That's too bad; you haven't watch fireworks with me yet."

Shinichi frowns, "I know."

Shinichi doesn't want to go home, he still wants to stay at his grandfather house and play with Kaito. Maybe he should ask his mommy to stay a bit longer, Shinichi doesn't want to say good bye to his new friend!

"Where do you live Shin-chan?"

"I think my house is in London."

"Where is that?" Kaito's face suddenly brightens up, "If you have to go home, maybe I can come for a visit and play with you!"

"I don't think we can do that." Shinichi remembers when his daddy took him on a plane on the way, "London is pretty far from here."

"But I really want you to meet you again, you are very nice," Kaito pouts, "And cute."

Shinichi laughs; boys shouldn't say another boy is cute, girls are cute. But he doesn't like girls, they cry, they talk too much, and they smell like flower. Shinichi likes Kaito way much than girls!

"My mommy said home is where hearts belongs."

"What's that mean?" Kaito throws confused look at his friend.

"I think it's about a house with someone nice that always there, waiting for you."

"That's nice." the slightly shorter boy grins, "That means you will be in my house Shin-chan!"

"Why am I in your home?"

"Because you are nice and I like you!" Kaito hesitantly says, "Will you wait for me Shin-chan?"

"I will"

"Then when I grow up I will build a home, and Shin-chan be there with me forever!" Kaito holds his little finger out, "Promise?"

Shinichi links his own pinkie with Kaito's, "It's a promise."


	9. I is for Insomnia

Kaito hates it whenever he can't sleep at night.

Usually he is wide awake on his bed, staring at the ceiling for hours, thinking about everything and nothing while he is at it. When he is bored enough, Kaito would slips off the bed, careful not to wake sleeping Shinichi, and goes to watch some re-run episode of House MD.

He hates it because it will make him feel annoyingly tired the next morning.

Usually Shinichi would wake up, sometime after House makes one of the ducklings do a blood test, sits sleepily and leans on Kaito's shoulder. Then they would talk about Kaito's upcoming magic show, about books that Shinichi wanted to read, about everything that comes in mind.

Usually Shinichi would get up and makes them both hot milk, they would drink in comfortable silence. After the re-run is over, the detective would drag him back to the bed. Shinichi would cuddle with him, running his hand on Kaito's hair in soothing manner until he falls asleep.

Kaito hates insomnia, but he doesn't mind it much if Shinichi would be up and cuddle with him until he falls asleep again.

* * *

sorry for late update, i blame my mid-semester exams ( ≧Д≦)

i feel bad about writing too much other series reference on my fics but i can't help it, so sorry if it annoys you.

review please~


	10. J is for Jolly Roger

Warning: Pirate AU, unrequited love.

* * *

_You never wished as much for a rain to fall than you are right now. _

_The burning feeling that crawling on your skin as if flames itself running up your body. As if the flame is not burning the village in front of you, the flame that burns friends, family, and a happy life that you know down to ashes._

_You feel tears making its way down your cheeks. It's simply too much to bear for a 14-years-old like you, watching your village burned down in the middle of the night, watching only a few people manage to escape, not to mention being saved by a stranger with a weird hat._

_A comforting hand on the shoulder, "You okay kid?"_

Shinichi jolts awake with soundless scream.

-KSKSKS-

"Nice weather isn't it?"

Shinichi looks up to see his captain, The Great Kaito Kuroba, and grins, "A perfect weather to wreck a havoc captain."

"How right you are," Kaito chuckles, he turns around and leans on the ship's railing, "Where are we heading again Hakuba?"

"Lady Vermouth mansion, right on the next island captain, a maiden that is known for her sharp-mind and beau-"

"Vermouth, whose brother runs bunch of corrupted factory that ruin many lives," Kaito cuts off the blond's words, "And worse, Vermouth help him."

"You and your inability to talk something bad about women, Blondie!" Heiji shouts from the deck, making the crews laugh and Hakuba bristles angrily.

Kaito laughs heartily at the banter that following Heiji's thoughtless little comment, "Stop harassing my goody first-mate you git," He makes a 'come on' hand motion toward Shinichi and starts strolling to the kitchen, "Now get your arses to the kitchen so we can eat before playing around in this Lady Vermouth house~"

-KSKSKS-

Five years ago Shinichi would never believe if someone told him he would become a navigator in a pirate ship.

Yet here he is, having lunch in the middle of Phantom Thief's busy kitchen. Trying so hard to dodges Heiji's hand that failing miserably stealing his eggroll. Shinichi glances at his captain who devours his meal quietly in the middle of chaotic table. Shinichi once wonder why Kaito would want to eat with the rest of the crew when he could has a nice, private meal in the captain cabin. He even asked Kaito about it, and got quite an answer.

"Why would I want to do that? It's more fun when we're all sit and eat together, bonding time you know!"

Kaito was the one that brought Shinichi to Phantom Thief, making him his youngest crew; he was the one that save him from that burning village years ago, the one that whispered soothingly every time he got nightmares after the fire, the one that covers him whenever he falls asleep in the map room.

Kaito is the one that Shinichi's been in love with for a long time.

Someone taps his forehead with a wooden spoon, effectively cutting his staring at the captain. Ai, the only girl on the ship who is strong enough to deal with the crew's crazy antics, gives him a knowing look. Shinichi simply sticks his tongue out at her and carry on with the lunch.

-KSKSKS-

Feast that following the successful heist was crazy; you could even see some poor, drunk crew that got slapped because they tried to woo the ship's cooks. Shinichi, as drunk as Jack Sparrow, is happily clutching the captain's hand as Kaito tries to maneuver him back to his room.

"Today was great captain; we got so much from Lady Vermouth!"

"Yes it was, we got enough money for this ship and to share," The young captain grins, " I can't wait to see Mother Ran face when we meet her, It's been a while since we went to the orphanage."

Despite his talk earlier, Kaito is not the usual pirate captain. He don't steal for appeasing want, amusement, or fulfilling some sadistic pleasure of seeing burned village, like Shinichi had seen from some ruthless pirate that set a fire on his village. Kaito just take money from the wrong rich, use for his crew needs, and give the rest to the orphanage where he grew up.

As cliché and Robin Hood like as it sounds, Kaito does that.

"I bet the kids will be happy, too bad we don't get to buy candies for them!"

Shinichi watches as his captain struggles to open the room's door and keeps him standing at the same time. Despite being five years older than Shinichi himself, Kaito looks like he's still a teenager. Shinichi smiles fondly at Kaito's clumsiness, His captain just look so irresistible.

"I love you Kaito."

Kaito freezes, his jaw drops slightly. Shinichi pouts at the other lack of reaction, he shrugs of the captain's hand from his shoulder and sling his own hand to Kaito's neck. Shinichi stars peppering butterfly kisses along the slightly taller man's jaw.

"I love you; I love you so much that it hurts just thinking about it."

Then he kisses Kaito straight on the lips.

As if someone just slapped him across the face, Kaito grabs the navigator shoulder and holds him on the arm length, "I sorry but I can't-" Kaito feels heat start creeping on his cheek as he continue stutters, "I love you, you are my adorable little brother. Just not like that."

Realization dawns on Shinichi and he starts backing off, calmly he opens the door to his room and start walking to the bed, not even bother closing the door.

"Good night captain."

-KSKSKS-

Shinichi wakes up to someone shaking his shoulder and Heiji's yell about breakfast. When he manages to open his eyes, a blonde head and a concerned face come into view.

"You okay mate? You were pretty drunk last night."

Shinichi just nods at his friend concern. He really wants to curls on his bed, doesn't feel really good about the hangover. But Heiji start dragging him to the bathroom and throw in some spare clothes, says he will wait him in the ship's kitchen. So much for trying to sleep his pain away.

Everyone's already at the kitchen when Shinichi arrived, he calmly takes his seat beside the captain and stars munching on some bread. Kaito still doing everything like usual, as if there was no navigator confessed to him, as if nothing happened between them last night. But he is okay with mutual indifference, as long as his captain doesn't forbid him to love; Shinichi really is okay with that.

_Even if this feeling is unrequited, but as long as we fight under the same Jolly Roger. I will always love you, always hoping that someday you would say yes, forever if it is what it takes._


	11. K is for Keychain

It started when Kaito complained about keep missing his keys.

Naturally Shinichi took his boyfriend to buy a hook for keys; they bought a hook with small plastic strawberry shortcake attached to it, Kaito's choice. They end up put it Shinichi's main door frame.

The first key that showed up there was Kaito's motorcycle key, attached to a strawberry keychain. "Do you know how hard it is to find this thing in the morning?" Kaito said when they were having breakfast together, munching on his cereal while trying to steal some blueberry slice from Shinichi's bowl.

Shinichi's car key, attached to lemon slices keychain, showed up less than a week later.

The next one that showed up was Shinichi's private detective agency key, attached to small dolphin keychain. Kaito pouted when he learnt about this keychain, he secretly changed it with an ice cream keychain when Shinichi was not around. Shinichi only shook his head at his boyfriend antic.

Kaito's studio key showed up next, a plastic Kid doodle signature attached as a keychain. It's not really surprising to see Kaito's workplace key at Shinichi's house. After all, the magician spends almost all of his nights at Shinichi's, because his boyfriend house was way closer to the studio and downtown than his apartment. Not to mention it's more fun that way.

The last keys came in a pair, when Kaito decided that he would move and lived with Shinichi. After the painful moving in process, the detective gave him a copy of his house key. They had dinner, fantastic dessert, and keychain for celebrating the occasion.

The last keys decorated with a white-and-green clover charm and red bowtie keychain.

* * *

happy birthday Shinichi Kudo Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ


	12. L is for Latte

Warning: Coffee Shop AU

* * *

_Is it possible for someone to fall head-over-heels for a total stranger?_

Kaito feels a smile tugging the corner of his lips when he sees him walking in and sits on one of the sofa that scattering around the café. He brought a thick novel with him today. After ordering an espresso to the waiter, he slips a thin-rimmed glasses and start reading through the book.

Kaito spends the next half-hour amusing himself with the expression that the guy made while he read. Scrunched up forehead, bit his lips worriedly and sometime a quiet laugh. How cute.

It has been half a year since Kaito first came to this little coffee shop. Hakuba was the one who dragged him here to do a school project, right after school for three days straight. Kaito didn't like it one bit, he would rather do his homework at home. But everything changed when he knew that guy, that cute guy who sat alone in the middle of busy café with book and a warm cup of coffee as company. Kaito found him interesting.

Up until now, Kaito still found that cute guy interesting, endearing even. The way his expression change when he read, the way he type so fast and suddenly stop, chewing his bottom lips and stare nervously at his laptop, the way his pen rest on the corner of his lips when he stop writing on a notebook, looking for ideas.

Kaito doesn't even like coffee that much, yet that cute guy is interesting enough to make he keep coming back to the coffee shop.

Today he comes with a company, a pretty girl with long, silky black hair. She sits in front of the guy, facing Kaito's direction. They talk a lot, and Kaito can hear the cute guy happy laugh all the way to his own table.

How Kaito wishes he was the one that make the cute guy laugh like that.

Suddenly his eyes meet with the pretty girl's, and she smiles at him. Kaito sheepishly looks away, because what else that you can do if someone found out that you've been staring at them? When Kaito steals another glance at them, he sees the pretty girl asking a waitress about something then she smile triumphantly at the cute guy. Kaito wisely looks away for the rest of his visit.

The pretty girl still sitting with the cute guy when Kaito makes his way to his usual table the next day, she stirs her flat white absent-mindedly while muttering something. Then the cute guy argues with her, gesturing wildly with his hands. The pretty girl says something, suspiciously looks like 'denial' and 'love', which makes the cute guy's shoulders drop in defeat. She smiles smugly and then makes a beeline toward the cashier.

They are probably going to head home already, that's sad. Kaito would really love to see the cute guy argue and gesturing wildly again, it's adorable.

Kaito orders a frappucino from a passing waitress and takes out his laptop, the joy of doing homework in the coffee shop. He was sipping his coffee while reading an article when someone stops by his table.

"Hello," A shy smile, "What's your name?"

_Yes, it is possible. I do one myself, and now I'm happy with my very own lovely stranger._

* * *

don't we all love coffee shop AU? :3

review is like a strawberry shortcake to a hungry author, so write some for me~


	13. M is for Memories

Warning: Medieval AU, this is a sister-fic to chapter 6; F is for Fairy Tale

* * *

The very first time his father took him to the capital the merchant boy remembered he was so happy. The capital was so great; it was full of people and colorful building. Very different than where he came from, a quiet, peaceful little town. His father, a successful merchant he was, already running his business the first day they arrived there, attracting attention from citizens.

One day, the king heard about his father trading business and ordered them to go to the castle. He remembered the castle was so big; it was the mightiest building he has ever seen in his life. The merchant boy remembered the king was a great man with soothing persona. It was also the first time he met the little prince.

The little prince was a cute little boy with big blue eyes. The king had asked him to play with the little prince. He said the little prince had no one to play with, and the merchant boy was the first friend the little prince had ever made.

He thought it was sad that his new friend never played around, so the merchant boy would make sure that the little prince was happy. The little price shy smile was worth all those scratch and bruise that he got when he tried climbing tree to get his friends an apple.

"Thank you so much for the apple merchant boy, it was really sweet."

The merchant boy was always wanted to be a knight. His father knew and supported what his little son wanted to be. The merchant boy was taught so many things; proper etiquette, the art of sword fighting, and even cooking. He grew up to be a talented young lad.

Later he remembered about promise with an old friend, a promise about another meeting. The merchant boy wasted no time to go back to the castle. He had friend to meet and wish to be fulfilled. He was genuinely happy knowing he was not the only one who remembered.

"I miss you merchant boy, I miss you terribly so!"

The castle was still the same; it was still as breathtaking as he remembered. The merchant boy was also so proud when he knew his friend had become a beloved prince for their kingdom. More importantly the price was happy, it was all that matter. That was what made the merchant boy wanted to be a knight for the prince; he wanted to protect his prince happiness.

Years later when the merchant boy came back to the castle he was welcomed with the price's ecstatic hug a lot of praises, the merchant boy was appointed as a knight immediately. As the price's knight he had the right to live at the castle, close to the one that he should protect against any harm.

The knight spent his days at the castle wisely. Sometime he would train; sometime he would accompany the prince, his friend in his travel around the capital. But only once he answered an invitation to spar from the prince. He could never raised his sword against his friend,

Fair ladies came for the knight at the court; apparently the news about his journey had been heard all around the country. There was a damsel that caught the knight's interest; she was a beauty with long black locks and a pair of blue orbs. She was one sweet maiden.

But being with her didn't feel right; it felt like something was missing when he held her hand. The knight could not find the will to protect the girl like he would gladly put his life at stake to protect his prince. Then he knew it was not because of the girl, it was because she was not the prince.

The knight realized he was undeniably, completely in love with the prince.

The knight began realize how endearing the prince really was. The way he chatted warmly with some village kid when they traveling around the capital. The way sometime the prince would ask him for a company when the rain fell, they would spent it beside a big window beside the garden, the prince would sat on the windowsill with him and asked about how his day went, or expressing his love for rain while making shapes on the foggy window.

But he could not say anything to the prince; he was the knight. The knight supposed to protect the prince with his life, not being in love with him.

One day, the king suddenly called upon him. He asked about where his loyalty belonged, the knight answered that it belonged to the prince; it would forever belonged to him. The king asked him about how the prince was; he told him what they usually did, about the prince's daily study, he told the king that the prince was happy.

Maybe it was the way the knight answered the questions, but the king looked so happy, as if the knight just solved his greatest trouble, which maybe he did. Then he proceeded to offer his son's hand in marriage. The knight waste no time to ask his beloved.

"Of course I will, I will marry you my knight!"

Needless to say they lived happily ever after.


	14. N is for Needle

Warning: chara death.

* * *

_Usually it started with the witch unfulfilled wish_

It was terrible turn of event.

It was the usual case-solving from Shinichi. The culprit was a young woman with short black hair; strangely, she didn't deny everything she was accused for.

"Oh, you caught me!"

She grinned, as if getting caught was part of the plan.

"Such a shame, I thought I could get away after poisoning my step brother's fiancé."

_Then it was followed with a promise of revenge, a dreadful curse_

"But I never expect a sweetheart like you to understand, you always got everything you want after all."

She said it with such a sweet tone, cooing everyone in the room.

"You never lose a beloved don't you?"

Shinichi stood still, shell shocked, as the woman began circling the detective. No police around them made a move to stop her, hypnotized by her surgary sweet voice.

"Then maybe someday I will make you understand me."

-KSKSKS-

_And the beautiful princess would fall for a wicked trap_

Shinichi is happy; he has everything he could ever ask for a delightful life. He has a good home, successful career, and a kind lover. Said lover who is bouncing happily and handing him a handful of fanmails.

"You've got mails~"

Kaito take a sip from Shinichi's morning coffee, and leaned on the dining table.

"And I got one too, it's from.."

His voice trails off as Kaito opens the letter. He cringes as something prickled his finger, making it bleed.

"A needle?"

Kaito's knees buckle shakily and he falls down.

The letter, lays forgotten on the floor. On the back there is a neat handwriting; _did you miss me, sweetheart?_

_Then the prince would save her from terrible fate_

Shinichi drops everything and kneel beside his beloved.

"Hey, are you okay?"

The other man is still shivering in Shinichi's arms, his face scrunching up in pain.

"I'll get you to the hospital!"

Where is the freaking tea when you really need it?

_The prince would wake the princess with a kiss_

A weak voice wakes Shinichi from his mad driving to the hospital.

"Hey."

"How do you feel?"

"Light-headed, and a bit queasy too.."

Kaito leans from his seat to Shinichi's shoulder, a hand tilts his chin.

"Don't worry," Shinichi kiss him, "You'll be okay, and I'm with you."

_And they would have a happily ever after_

They arrives at the hospital parking lot when the hand in his palm stop squeezing, there is no more harsh breaths can be heard from the shotgun seat.

A burning hatred from long, forgotten case has taken everything he ever wanted away from him. An enchanting, vengeful angel has finished her duty.

Shinichi is too late.

_But this is no fairy tale _

* * *

Pardon my failed attempt to write angst *bows*

Anyway, do you know from which volume of DC I got this case from? The first reviewer who answer right get a shout out in chapter 16 :D

Be a dear and review the story~


	15. O is for Obedience

Warning: AU, silliness

* * *

Shinichi celebrated his birthday last week.

Ran's gifts come to his apartment today, it was sent by a guy from some computer company. The gifts are giant box with big, bold KAITO KUROBA written in the front, and a middle-sized suitcase.

Shinichi is kneeling beside the box and knocking lightly. It sounds roomy inside, what could possibly Ran put inside a big, weird box? Could it be books? Or a human sized teddy bear plushie?

"Kaito Kuroba?"

Then he hears a giggle from the box, a freaking giggle.

"Hello?"

"Hello to you too, tantei-kun~"

What? The box actually answers him? Did Ran kidnap a man and sent it to him?

"Whoever you are, I'm going to get you out of the box and then you can tell me what's happening here."

Shinichi fumbles with the box lock. When the lock opens he never expected whoever it was inside the box will jump and glomp him. Whoever it was now is squeezing the breath out of him.

Apparently, his best friend thought it was appropriate to sent him a personal computer, an excited human shaped unit for his birthday.

-KSKSKS-

Hello Shinichi,

Happy birthday to you \ ( ^ ^ ) /

I wish you a happy life ahead, and you will archive all your dreams in the future.

About the gift, you have heard about personal computer right? A human shaped unit. I know that the official release is next week but my friend is working at the company who produce it. She offered a unit for me way long before the release date.

I thought I would have no use for a unit so why don't I give it to a single bachelor like you? I heard this KAITO KUROBA unit can do almost everything, and you can always read the manual for anything else.

Love, Ran

-Technical Specifications -

"So, your name is Kaito Kuroba?"

Shinichi is sitting on the floor. A unit that glomped him a few minutes ago, clad in blue schoolboy uniform, is sitting Indian style in front of him.

"Yes Master."

"And you are a personal computer?"

The unit, Kaito, is watching him with owlish eyes.

"A personal computer, a unit, I am whatever you want me to be Master."

Kaito make his way to the suitcase that came with his box, he pulls out a Conan Edogawa plushie and hug it close.

"If I ask you to do something, would you do it?"

"I'll do anything for you Master, you have my absolute obedience."

Kaito sits again in front of Shinichi, absent-mindedly playing with the plushie as he watches his master, completely interested.

"Then stop calling me 'master', my name is Shinichi."

"Okay, Shin-chan."

Shinichi face palmed.

-Programming-

Shinichi is watching a movie on TV while Kaito is preparing their lunch. He remembers about his unit's manual and start rummaging the stack of books on the table near the couch to find it. He starts flipping through the pages.

"The manual said that you are a magician."

"I am programmed to be one, why?"

"Nothing," Shinichi continues to read the manual, is his unit actually programmed to be a butler? "You just look nothing like a magician."

"Really?" Kaito puts the finished dinner on the table, "What do you want for dessert Shin-chan?"

"You look like a prankster to me," Shinichi said, "And I have a blueberry ice cream in the fridge for dessert."

Kaito makes a beeline to his master and bend to Shinichi's eye level, "But I am one talented magician Shin-chan," He conjures a red rose out of thin air, "Believe in me now?"

-Reprogramming -

"Shin-chan, let's play!"

Shinichi is leaning on the sofa, typing something away with the laptop in front of him.

"No can do, I have a work to do."

The unit who crouches beside him is pouting now, and he starts poking his owner arm in annoying manner.

"But I'm bored, you've been out all day and leaving me all alone~"

Shinichi frowns slightly. His unit is right; he's out all day to solve a murder case. Honestly, he loves his job as a primary detective in Tokyo police force. But he hates, really hates the paperwork that comes with it.

Kaito changes his tactic; he leans on Shinichi's shoulder and start running his fingertips down his owner wrist.

Shinichi swats his hand away.

"Shinichi~"

The units falls to his owner lap, pillowing his head on Shinichi's thigh. Kaito drops his eyelids and start tracing his owner jaw with his finger, barely touching but the other can definitely feels it.

"I really want to play~"

Shinichi is trying so hard not to look into those puppy dog eyes; he won't fall to that trick again. If he doesn't finish the paperwork by tomorrow morning, Inspector Megure will have his head.

"Fine, we'll play."

They end up playing monopoly for the next three hours.

-KSKSKS-

"I'm home."

Shinichi is having a bubble bath when Kaito comes home from his part time job as a waiter in a butler café, so he screams from the bathroom.

"Welcome home!"

He hears footsteps coming; there is a knock on the door.

"I'm going to make dinner, want something?"

"Not really, just cook whatever you like."

After he's done with the bubble bath and put on some blue hoodie, Shinichi strolls to his unit only to hear _Fall for You _playing slowly from the kitchen area.

Kaito sits, leaning on his elbow and facing Shinichi. There are two servings of pasta and a bottle of wine on the table. The dimmed light on the kitchen making Kaito looks irresistible.

"Hey."

Shinichi hesitantly take a seat, it's unusual for his unit to play a romantic song during their dinner. Scratch that, it never happened before.

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

The song really doesn't help the awkward situation. Kaito keep giving him the looks through the meal time, as if he is going to kiss Shinichi any moment. They finish the dinner in silence.

"How was your day?" Kaito asks him, voice slightly huskier than usual.

The detective answer the question, still not sure what is happening to his unit. Did something happen to him? Did he eat something weird at work?

"You look good in blue."

Whoa, Shinichi is really confused now. First was a freaking romantic song and now his unit is actually complimenting him? He is going to sleep early and hope that whatever it is happened to his unit will be gone by tomorrow.

Shinichi bids good night to the other and heading toward the bedroom. Kaito suddenly out from his seat pinning him to the nearest wall, closing any distance between them.

"Why do you want to go so early?" Kaito leaning forward, "We haven't enjoy the dessert yet~"

-Relationship -

Shinichi comes home with a friend today. Her name is Aoko Nakamori, she is his co-worker in Tokyo police force.

"Please take a seat; I am going to get the paperwork you want from my room."

He is already on his way upstairs when his unit pops out to the living room, curiously peeking at the new guest. Shinichi mouthed 'she's my friend, be nice' at the other.

"Aoko, that guy is my unit. Don't worry about him, he is friendly."

Shinichi would never know why or even how it happened.

When he comes back to the living room, Kaito is standing on the couch and sticking his tongue out at Shinichi's friend. Aoko, hair dyed in electric blue, frowns and holding a broom, nobody knows from where she got it, and pointing it threateningly at his unit. They look like a cute but very weird couple from a comic book.

-Troubleshooting-

6.00 AM

"Shin-chan~"

The detective wakes up to a giggling unit by his side. He crosses his eyes in distaste when said unit is tying the curtain, making sunrays flooded his bedroom.

"Wakey wakey sunshine~

What the heck? Usually Kaito wakes up way later than him, yet now his unit just barges to his room and wake him. Kaito is now trying to pull his blanket away.

"Come on, you promised to take me to do grocery shopping today~"

Looks like Kaito is in his Sugarhigh mode. A playful unit is hard enough to handle but a playful, giggly, and has too much energy unit? Shinichi feels like going back to bed and sleeps till the end of the day.

11.00 AM

They are walking side by side through the market aisles. Kaito keeps giggling and commenting silly at every single thing they passed.

"Shin-chan, looks! Chocolate cereal! Can we buy it?"

The unit is clutching his arm, giggling occasionally.

"Shin-chan, fish!"

Kaito ducks behind Shinichi's back and muttering quietly until they passed the fresh meat aisle.

"Shin-chan, whip cream!"

That reminds Shinichi; they had a strawberry cake for dessert last night. Kaito ate the rest of the cake after he took a slice. Maybe that's the thing one triggers his unit's Sugarhigh mode.

"Shin-chan, shiny red apples!"

Shinichi sighed, mentally preparing himself for a hyper unit until who knows when.

4.00 PM

Kaito is following his owner all day. Ecstatically trailing behind him like a puppy.

After they come home with bunch of things from shopping Shinichi tries making his unit take a bath to no avail. Kaito refuses, absolutely refuses, to do it by himself. Shinichi ends up helping his giggly unit take a bubble bath.

"Your hands feel nice Shin-chan!"

"Yeah? You're lucky then I am willing to wash your hair."

The unit in the bathtub humming in agreement, eyes closed in pure happiness as his owner running his hands through his soapy messy locks

"Hey, Shin-chan."

"Yes?"

"Make me a cake?"

"No."

Kaito turns around to face his owner, splashing water everywhere. The move forcing Shinichi to withdraw his hands away, "Why?"

"Cause you are stuck in Sugarhigh mode," Shinichi wrinkles his eyebrows, "I think cake will only make it worse."

"But Shin-chan!"

"The answer is still no."

"You can't keep cake away from me," Kaito gesturing wildly, "Sugar deprived me will behave very, very bad."

"As if Sugarhigh you aren't behaving badly enough already."

Kaito drops his hands exaggeratingly in defeat, splashing more water to his owner. He pouts and stares unhappily at his owner. Then the unit realizes that he is staring at very mad, drenched owner. Shinichi has his white t-shirt clings uncomfortably and water dripping from his hair.

"You know Shin-chan," Kaito smirks, "You look damn hot like that, all fuming and wet~"

Shinichi flushed, "That's it; I am taking you to Hakuba."

* * *

this chapter is dedicated to my lovely friend, Ella. Happy birthday dear, wish all your wishes will come true Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

Obedience is a written based on KAITO KUROBA: User Guide and Manual, do give that one a try *self-promotes her own story*

i really thank you for reading and reviewing this story, your reviews make my day :3

and happy 3-days-late birthday to our beloved magician, may Shinichi always be with you~


	16. P is for Pocky

Shinichi really regrets his choice that he made five minutes ago.

"Hakuba, what a wicked boy you are~"

It started with a game of truth or dare that the four of them played. He already witnessed some priceless things like Hakuba's confession about dating a certain scientist and Heiji sung Call Me Maybe in horrible high pitch voice. It was all fun and games until it was Hakuba's turn and the blonde asked him _the_ question.

"Look, you make Shinichi speechless!"

He chose dare of course, real man chooses dare. But now he really regretting it because Hakuba dare him to play the pocky game with Kaito, and he has to win.

"Shin-chan, will you do it with me?"

Kaito voice snaps him from his inner musing. Shinichi only manages to nods and do nothing else. The magician laughs and takes a chocolate pocky out of the box and bite one of the end. The messy haired boy waits for him with amusement glinted in his eyes.

Here lies the trouble, Shinichi has like Kaito for some time now, like more like being in love with him. And now someone dares him to kiss the magician. What if his friend's lips feels as soft as it looks? What if he can't stop kissing Kaito? It will surely break their friendship.

"Come on Kudo, we don't have all day here."

Now its Heiji words that snaps him from his internal what if's scenarios. Shinichi is squirming in his seat when his soon-to-be-kissed secret crush staring at him with those playful eyes as he plays the pocky on his lips, Hot damn.

This is once in a lifetime chance, Shinichi is so going to take it. Screw consequences.

Kaito pats his lap invitingly for him. Better enjoy it when it last, so he makes himself comfortable there. Shinichi starts nibbling at the other end of the pocky, it's not like he is really going to kiss his crush. Kaito would give up this game first right?

The pocky is halfway gone yet Kaito doesn't look like he's going to give up soon. Shinichi chewing on the treat is getting slower and slower. His partner is definitely not giving up first, so it means they are going to kiss. But Shinichi can't just kiss Kaito, he most likely will snog the magician six ways to Sunday. The detective is going to say good bye to his friendship.

Suddenly Kaito slips his hand through the detective hair, holding him in place. Then he leans and kisses Shinichi, again and again. Shinichi stays still when the messy haired boy moves to whisper something to him.

"I like you too Shin-chan," Hot breath against his ear, "And I think we should start dating."

Kaito continues to kiss the life out of him and all thoughts fly right out of Shinichi's mind. All he can think and feel is Kaito likes him too; Kaito is kissing him, Kaito's hair feel awesome under his fingers, Kaito, Kaito, Kaito.

"Gosh, get a room!"

Heiji's remark make the happy couple break apart. Shinichi, panting and red-faced, sheepishly getting up from the other's lap and trying to get back to his original seat, but the magician tugs his hand. He ends up sitting snugly beside his new lover with an arm curled around his shoulder. Hakuba throws them a dry, almost bored look.

"If I know it's only need a pocky stick to get both of you to stop dancing around each other and kiss already, I would have done this way sooner."

* * *

i apologize for my irregular update, i am a slow writer Ｏ(≥ㅁ ≤; )Ｏ

thanks for reading~


	17. Q is for Quill

Warning: Harry Potter AU

* * *

_What is it that no man ever yet sees, which never was but always is to be?_

A messy haired boy is standing in front of the door, glaring at its bronze eagle-shaped doorknob. The boy loosens his red-gold stripped tie and grumbles some answer to the door softly, trying so many times yet the door still doesn't open up for him.

"Stuck again Kaito?"

A blonde is on his way to the door, he wears shirt with rolled up sleeves and a blue-bronze tie. The neat looking boy readjusts a thick astronomy book in his arm while listening to the doorknob as it sings the riddle for him.

"The answer is tomorrow," He throws Kaito a smug smile as the door unlocked before them, "This one is pretty easy don't you think?"

"Sod off," Kaito sticks his tongue out at his not so friendly friend Hakuba. Really, almost all the Ravenclaw know that sometimes, more like most of the times, Kaito is stuck in front of their door because he can't get in to the common room. They always help him, though Hakuba is the only one who constantly bugs Kaito about his inability.

"Are you going to stand there all day or what?" Hakuba says over his shoulder, since when that guy passed him and strolling inside already? "Quite sure my dorm mate will be sad if you decide not to come to our common room."

Cheeky git.

-KSKSKS-

Once again, Kaito is stuck in front of the door that guard Ravenclaw common room.

_What's greater than God, worse than the devil, the rich don't want it, the poor have it, and if you drink it you die?_

Kaito is so immersed in thought he doesn't even aware when someone stops behind him and listen to the doorknob question. The girl has long, jet black hair and wears Slytherin tie under the black school cloak.

There can't be anything worse than the devil right? Nor greater than God, so what is the answer from this weird question? Wait, the answer is not-

"Nothing."

The girl soft, airy voice startles Kaito, when he turns around he sees the heartthrob of Hogwarts, Akako Koizumi. She passes him to the common room, "You couldn't possibly think about another answer yes?" Akako smiles cutely, "Obviously nothing is worse than the devil."

What is it with pretty Slytherin and chills running on his back?

-KSKSKS-

Kaito is running to Ravenclaw common room. He is late by half an hour for his meeting with his beloved boyfriend! Kaito fully blame this on Professor Slughorn and his bloody detention. It was not his fault when his smoke bomb accidentally fell from his sleeve to the potion they made today and blew up the whole class! Tough the pissed off looks on those slimy Slytherins were sure satisfying.

The Gryffindor is in so much hurry he doesn't realize someone is standing in front of the door. He bumps her back quite hard; successfully make them both fall down. The blonde girl raise an unimpressed eyebrow at him, stands back and dusting of her skirt.

_Voiceless it cries, wingless it flutters, toothless bites, mouthless mutters_

He stares at her; a look from one Ai Haibara can make him speechless. That girl can give a look that makes you question your worth; making Kaito feels like an imbecile, and a ready to spill out every prank he has done to her, all the tricks behind it included.

"The wind."

Kaito is not incapable at school, dear God no. He got at least _Exceeds Expectations_ for his entire subject, Divination excluded. But the riddles from Ravenclaw's door always leave him answerless, probably all his deduction ability has been taken by his detective of a boyfriend.

"Do come in after you done mopping on that floor, Shinichi's always cranky when he doesn't get his daily dosage of you."

Kaito dutifully get up and trailing behind the slightly intimidating, blonde Ravenclaw through the open door.

-KSKSKS-

The tension is pretty high inside Hogwarts one of these days, considering the annual quidditch inter-house competition is going on. You can watch all the students' spirit go up high and those who joined the team throw the other from another house glare in the hallway.

Gryffindor is no exception. At the moment Kaito's captain, Heiji Hattori, is trying to drag his seeker from his way to Ravenclaw tower, mumbling a strategy for their upcoming game with Slytherin and cursing said house silver haired senior of a captain along the way.

"Fancy seeing you here Heiji, but would you please stop manhandle my boyfriend?"

Both boys stop their quarreling at Shinichi's no nonsense voice. Kaito smugly takes off Heiji's hands from his arms and merrily walks to his boyfriend side. Heiji frowns and cross his hands, "Just give me back my seeker by six tonight, I can't win if it's arguing with you."

Shinichi calmly smiles at his fuming friend, "Relax, I'll give him back, and you're going to have wrinkles if you stressed out that much."

Kaito grins, "I recommend dating a girl to lower the tension," he links his hand with Shinichi, "I heard you are pursuing a stubborn Huffelpuff, Kazuha right? Good luck with that." He laughs and starts walking to Ravenclaw entrance, leaving a speechless, red faced captain behind.

_I run and run, never tire - down and down, never up_

Kaito smirk at the surprisingly easy question, "It's a river." He looks aside at Shinichi; they answered it at the same time. His boyfriend just grins at him and claims a couch near the fireplace, putting glasses on, and start reading a thick arithmancy book that he brought along.

"We're on a date here," Kaito drops his arse on the couch, "And you choose to flirt with an arithmancy book rather than with me."

"I have a test tomorrow," Another flip of the page, "Please bear with not having my undivided attention for tonight."

"No fun," Kaito starts playing around with his wand, transfiguring pile of Shinichi's things around their seat, "But you are coming to my game right?"

"Obviously, I won't miss my beloved boyfriend game for anything else in the world."

Despite being said with a straight face and flat tone, Kaito still sigh happily at the other's answer, "You can wear your muggle tee, the one with I heart Kaito in front, when you cheer for me."

"No, not a chance."

A white bunny, used to be Shinichi's favourite quill, jumps into a very comfortably seated Gryffindor's lap. A dejected and pouting Kaito cuddles it close, "You know, I really hate your common room door."

An eyebrow shot up on his forehead, "And why's that?"

"It's a bad luck charm for me," Kaito holds up his index finger, "Two weeks ago I met a weird Slytherin witch when I was stuck there."

"Akako Koizumi?" Shinichi's looking around for his transfigured quill now, "You have my sympathy."

"That one time I was stuck with that blonde friend of yours, it was pretty unpleasant," Kaito holds up the white rabbit, peering at its cute black eyes, "And God knows how many times I was stuck with Hakuba."

"We both know that Hakuba is a bloody pompous twat," Shinichi almost giving up on his quill, then he sees Kaito's white rabbit, "And I can't really say anything about Ai."

"But still, it's troublesome."

Shinichi takes off his glasses and drops it on the table, along with the arithmancy book he's reading. He flicks his wand to change the rabbit to its rightful shape and plucks it out of his boyfriend grasp. He slithers to Kaito's lap, knees fit snugly between the Gryffindor's hips. He put his index finger on his boyfriend's lips, cutting any rants that going to fall from Kaito's lips.

"Do you regret it?" Shinichi slips his palms through Kaito's dark locks, bringing their faces closer, "Dating me, I mean."

"Nope," Kaito grins and circles his hands around the other's hips, "Not at all."

* * *

the riddles aren't mine, i got it from google

there you have it, a chapter that has almost nothing to do with its title :p

thanks for reading~


	18. R is for Rain

Warning: AU, chibi!KaiShin

* * *

Rain is pouring on Teitan Elementary right now, making a lot of its students stuck waiting for the rain to stop, like Kaito. The boy is leaning on one of the tree that scattered around his school, pouting slightly. He knows he should have listen to his mother advice this morning to bring an umbrella.

"Forgot your umbrella?"

Kaito looks up from his sulking to see a pair of blue eyes that belong to his classmate; the boy holds a big transparent umbrella that looks way too big for his size. Kaito can't remember his name tough, Eto-kun or something; So Kaito just quietly shakes his head.

"Too bad," Shinichi leans a bit closer to the other boy, making his umbrella bumps the tree and bother his well-balance, "Where do you live anyway?"

Kaito almost laughs at the boy's surprise at his own clumsiness, but he tells him anyway. Shinichi grins and pulls Kaito hand so they stand under the umbrella together.

"That's not too far from my home!" his classmate looks at him hopefully, "Why don't we go home together Kaito?"

"You don't mind? I'll go with you!" a shy smile on the other face blossoms instantly from Kaito's answer

Two boys are walking happily under the rain. The messy haired one walking a little ahead from the other with spring in his steps, splashing the puddle of water and wet the rim of their shorts. The blue eyed one laughing quietly behind him, holding the umbrella tightly and happily letting his new friend enjoy the rain.

"You know, I really like your magic tricks."

Kaito stop his happy water-stomping, "Really?"

"Yeah, I think it's awesome!"

Kaito feels happiness spreads through his body, this is the first time someone his age says that his magic trick is awesome! All his classmates always say that Yaiba is cool, that anime are awesome. He does like those things but magic trick is way more awesome, and his new friend thinks so too!

"You can move your hands so fast Kaito!" Shinichi gesturing cutely with his free hand, "You have a rose in your hand and whoosh now the rose is inside Aoko's pocket!"

Kaito watches his classmate's excited babble about the trick that he learnt from his father. He promised himself if his magic tricks can make his friend this happy, then Kaito would be a magician for him, a magician just like his father!

"Ah, we're here."

They stop in front of Kaito's home, "Thank you for liking my tricks."

The blue eyed boy smiles warmly, "You're welcome," He starts to walk away from Kaito.

"And thanks for the umbrella!"

Shinichi waves his hand at Kaito but doesn't look back. Kaito is going to talk with him tomorrow at school, he forgot to ask for name, he's sure they will be a good friends.

But the blue eyed boy doesn't come to school the next day, he move abroad to study in America.

-KSKSKS-

Rain start to fall around Tokyo after Kaito finished his show. The audiences rush to go home, giving their regard to the host in a hurry. Kaito really is happy with how his first magic show turned out. His debut performance was a blast, how his father's face lit up, proud with his only son on the first row, paid up all the hard work.

Kaito leans on a pillar at the entrance, watching the rain with bittersweet feeling. It was raining like this when he decided he would become a magician, ten years later and that dream become reality. He remembers the boy with blue eyes offering to share his umbrella, shared his love for Kaito's magic tricks, and became the reason why he wanted to be a magician.

Sad really, Kaito don't get any chance to meet that blue eyed boy again.

"Forgot your umbrella?"

Kaito jolts and turning his head around and stare speechless, there stand a young lad with the same blue eyes, the same warm smile.

"Congratulation for the show Kaito, I really like your magic tricks."

"Thank you," The boy, young man, opens his transparent umbrella, not looking as big as it was before in his hand. Kaito feels so giddy, finally he meets the blue eyed boy again, "You know, I never got a chance to ask your name before."

He holds up his free hand, "My name is Shinichi," Kaito takes his warm, warm hand without any hesitation, "Shinichi Kudo."


End file.
